What Went Wrong?
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: A one shot, overview, of Yugioh Robin Hood from Dartz's twisted perspective. Brotherly love to an enemies hate. "Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness trust upon them?"


**Just a little something that I thought would be interesting to write.**

**Yugioh Robin Hood a one shot and overview from the antagonists perspective, Dartz.**

**There are some parts which are a little disturbing, but I'm sure you'll just throw something at Dartz and move on, Yami and Yugi have been banned from this because they're getting ready for Yugioh Snow White, as soon as I've done this I'm writing the first chapter of that so keep an eye out this week, okay?**

**Please enjoy and feel free to give me feedback, this was hard and a little evilly fun to write. (that's not even a word is it? Nevermind)**

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

I never though that I was an evil man. Not once. But… that look in your eyes… as I raised the knife to free you.

It's like your looking at a monster. Oh Yugi… What went wrong? I remember so well when I first met you, I was there at your beginning, just as you are here at my end…

You call me a monster, but it was what _they_ did to you that set me on that path. Father and that Pharaoh… they drove me onto this one way track.

* * *

Dartz remembered watching his Father ride out to war with his armies only three years ago when he was nine. It was a tense time, would the King return? He was middle aged… not exactly a war monarch, he was dubbed 'the peace keeper' by many as he never made war.

But that Pharaoh, Prince Aknamkanon officially, had come begging for help to defeat his own Father, Dartz was sympathetic but didn't want his Father to go to war. But he did, and so Dartz and his lovely long blond haired Mother waved him off with teary eyes and heavy hearts.

When the King returned a year later there was so much joy it affected the world! The sun shone for three days without a cloud in response, or so thought Dartz at ten years old. But then…

* * *

"What?" Dartz gasped "Aknamkanon isn't giving you the land he promised?" the unfairness made the young boy angry.

Ironheart chuckled and patted his head soothingly "He offered it to me, son. He kept his promise, I turned it down"

Dartz blinked in shock "What do you mean?"

Ironheart smiled again as he sat them both down on the bed, he re-tucked Dartz into bed and pulled up his covers "He handed it over to me just as he promised, but I could see in his eyes that it pained him to do so. That land belonged to his family, he was betraying himself and his people to keep a promise to me. He's very brave and honest. So I returned it, we agreed to both rule it" Ironheart kissed his son goodnight. "Now he's keeping his promise to me, and staying loyal to his people, himself and his precious family. Just as I would to you and your Mother"

Dartz nodded at last, but it still seemed very unjust to him, "You know best Dad. Goodnight" he said and closed his eyes.

* * *

Another year passed and Ironheart's love wife, queen and true love gave the family the best news, she was expecting! Isabella rubbed her stomach "I hope he'll be healthy" she smiled.

Ironheart smiled as well "'He' love?"

Isabella laughed "Well I can hardly call my baby an 'it' can I?" she teased back, they held hands on the breakfast table.

Dartz smiled "I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked happily, this day was the best of his life, and would be for his entire existence upon reflection… a younger sibling… how wonderful! The most magical moment!

Isabella kissed his cheek "Yes, and I expect you to take care of your little brother or sister, be the best big brother ever"

Dartz nodded so fast his head blurred, the eleven year old gasped out "Yes! I'll be the best! I'll teach him to ride horses, write, dance, play checkers, talk, walk, Everything!" he gushed out in a rush- how bitterly ironic that promise seemed now.

Dartz smiled to himself "I hope it's a brother, I… I always wished for a little brother" he added softly.

Ironheart chuckled and nodded "Another son would be wonderful, but are you sure about this Isabella, love? The healer said that another childbirth would put a strain on your heart and that you may not be able to cope" he was worried for her, very worried. Dartz could see that in the way he covered her hands.

Isabella smiled in her charming way "This baby is more important than me, I'd never give an innocent life just so I could live, with out healers I'm sure I'll be fine" she assured her husband warmly.

Ironheart smiled as well and kissed her. Dartz blushed and looked away, how embarrassing!

* * *

Yet only a week later, Dartz was starting to pray that the baby wouldn't be born, not because he didn't want a brother or sister all of a sudden… but because; when the baby was born, they'd already be engaged, the prospect of love was taken from their yet-to-live life already! And the child wasn't even a baby bump yet!

Dartz shouted at his Father to change his mind, but Ironheart assured him that if this didn't work out then he'd ask Pharaoh Aknamkanon to reconsider a different way, to make their children happy.

Dartz hated Aknamkanon's unborn child. He'd never met the man, his wife and he'd not even begun to consider what the child would be like. But he hated it. It had stolen his younger sibling's future. And he could never forgive it, or it's Father for doing that.

* * *

When Dartz was twelve, he became a big brother. Isabella died shortly after childbirth, Ironheart was very upset, but he promised her to love and care for the sweet little boy. Isabella only lived long enough to hold him, and name him. Dartz took the child from his dying Mother's arms and stared at him.

Isabella smiled "Meet Yugi, your little brother"

Yugi… _Yugi…_ Dartz repeated in his head. "Perfect" he smiled. Yugi was as small as a doll, with a cute upturned button nose, skin like the moon, hair a mixture of onyx, gold and amethyst. But his eyes were what made Dartz totally devoted to protecting him… when they opened, they were steady and clear, the child did not cry, and the colour of his eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The purest amethyst he'd ever laid eyes on…

Dartz smiled "Hello little brother. I'm Dartz, your older brother" he murmured while tickling the cute little nose. Yugi wrinkled it in delight, the baby angel couldn't smile as of yet, but he seemed to. His eyes sparkled, his soul shining so brightly it was as if he was made of light inside.

Dartz looked up at his Father and frowned a little. _You've taken away Yugi's future. I'm going to do what you failed to as a parent, I'm going to give him choices, I'm going to protect him and I'm going to be his best family member, just you wait. One day you'll regret making that deal-_ once again the irony bites the man who made that vow- Dartz remembered this.

* * *

I could have turned back from madness before. Father set me on that path, taking your future and giving it a strict guideline that couldn't have any editing. I was always there for you, don't you remember?

Maybe you do, but for some reason I think not. You always crawled into my bed when you had a nightmare, you told me all your secrets, and I told you mine. I explained how lucky I was to have the choice to have any bride or husband I chose. You wished for that too, remember? I was always there for you. I saw your first steps, heard your first words, witnessed your first smile and laugh, the sweetest moments ever, I swear.

You were my path back to sanity, my darling little brother, a baby angel. So good and full of fun it was hard not to want to protect you in every way possible. You turned four and we met that devil child for the first time.

Kehmet was a very majestic country, covered in golden sands and filled to the brim with strange objects. We were taught how to speak their language, you from the age of three, you were amazing, fluent in both your birth language and this alien tongue. But… the path back to sanity was destroyed… when you betrayed me…

* * *

Yugi sat beside Dartz, looking out of the window of the carriage, he was four years old. "Dartz… what if Yami's mean?" he asked, in Kehmetian to try and get himself prepared for his stay here, he was very mature for his age.

Dartz rubbed his shoulder and Yugi leaned against his arm with a worried and sad expression that would break the devil's heart. Dartz sighed "If he is, talk to me, I'll put him right" he promised, he was now sixteen.

Yugi nodded and then looked up at him with large eyes "You'll stay with me, right?"

Dartz smiled and nodded "Yes" he said simply, not having more time to speak as they had arrived in the Palace. They were lead out and, with Ironheart leading, entered the throne room.

Aknamkanon sat on his throne and wore a handsome smile as a greeting "Ironheart, I trust your journey was without delay?" he asked as he stood up, going down to grip the man's hand in a firm shake.

Ironheart chuckled "Yes, it was very smooth, though I must admit our horses weren't used to the heat change at first"

Aknamkanon laughed heartily he looked around the older King and smiled at Dartz "Are you Prince Dartz?" he asked warmly, but with respect, like an uncle who you hadn't seen in a long time.

Dartz gave him a wary glance before bowing in respect, Yugi clinging to his arm as he was nervous. "Yes Pharaoh, it's an honour to meet you" he said, not exactly flawlessly, but his mastery of the language was passable and quite impressive as he got all the terms right.

Aknamkanon smiled and bowed back "You speak this language very well, I'm impressed… are you Yugi?" he asked gently, Fatherly. Dartz squeezed Yugi's hand protectively.

Yugi edged behind his older brother a little more before squeaking out "Y-yes!"

Aknamkanon chuckled gently "It's okay, young one, I'm not going to hurt you, will you let me see you?" he asked, not ordered. He seemed very nice, Dartz would have allowed that thought… but he was a promise twister and a life stealer, so that thought wasn't even allowed a voice.

Yugi hesitantly let himself be seen, but still clung to Dartz's arm.

Aknamkanon smiled "That's better. How are you young Prince?"

Yugi smiled a little "Very well thank you" his smile was on that Dartz easily recognised, one of trust and of acceptance, somehow Aknamkanon managed to wriggle his way into Yugi's good graces. Dartz scowled a little, this wasn't good.

Aknamkanon nodded at the small child "You also speak well" he commented. Then looked over his shoulder "Isis? Where is my son?"

Isis, the only female priestess, spoke up from a shadowy corner, having been speaking with other nobles at the time "He is approaching, my Pharaoh, look to your left" she advised. Aknamkanon looked and almost at once the scampering of little feet was heard.

Yami ran into the room in a rush, his head stuck in his shirt "Sorry Father! I overslept!" he explained whilst wrestling with his clothing. "Stupid shirt, I can't- whoa!" he tripped and fell on his face, his arms stuck and unable to break his fall.

Yugi screamed slightly and ran over to help. His heart being so good even as a child's. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped the slightly taller and older boy to kneel so that he could pull his shirt on for him. Aknamkanon was face palming in the background and Ironheart was stifling laughter. Darts was just utterly confused.

Yami's small head with large spiky hair popped through his shirt at last and he grinned "Thanks I thought I'd never… get out…" he finished softly, finally getting a good look at his helper.

Yugi stared at his darker doppelganger in shock, and Yami stared back. Their hair was similar, they were both smaller than average though Yami seemed a little taller, they had similar cute round faces, thought Yami had a sharper nose and chin, he'd lose that cuteness one day. It was inevitable.

Once the two young boys were over staring Yugi whispered "You look like me…"

Yami blinked and grinned like the cheisher cat. "Or maybe you look like me?" he offered as a weak joke. Yugi giggled anyway and they both got up. "I'm Yami. Prince Yami Atem" the crimson eyed boy offered a hand. If Dartz was a dog he would have bitten that hand, the red eyed devil child…

Yugi took the hand with a large adorable smile "I'm Prince Yugi! Nice to meet you" he greeted back.

Yami blinked "Hey you're the Prince Father told me I was meeting, I thought you'd be a silly one like all the other nobles kids are like" he said in shock.

Yugi blinked "I'm not like that. I thought you'd be really mean… but your not!" he finished, relived "I'm so glad"

Aknamkanon and Ironheart chuckled "Well, at least that's over with" Ironheart shook his head with deep laughs.

Aknamkanon nodded "Indeed, come along you two, there's lunch waiting for us in the gardens, I'm sure you both will have lots to talk about" he winked at Ironheart and the old King smiled back at him. Dartz just felt angry, this wasn't how it was meant to happen!

* * *

When they got back to Atlantis, Yugi only spoke about Yami, saying how nice he was, how funny, how good at games. Hearing about him all the time made Dartz feel sick. But it got worse.

Dartz woke up and went to Yugi's room one morning on one of their Kehmet visits a few years later and found his room empty.

Dartz was confused as he knew Yugi was rarely an early riser unless it was for something important. Dartz began the rout to breakfast but saw Yami's bedroom door open and got suspicious. He peeked in and gasped!

Yugi and Yami were laying in the same bed, seven years of age, and they were cuddling in their sleep! When Dartz confronted Yugi about it later that day Yugi explained meekly "I had a nightmare, I was scared so I asked if I could sleep in Yami's room, he said that I could and that he'd beat up the monster that was chasing me if it tried to get me" Yugi blushed and smiled brightly "Yami's so kind!"

* * *

You betrayed me. You were meant to hate that devil child as much as I did. As I still do, worthless Vagabond. You destroyed my path to sanity Yugi, there was only one road for me now!

Then you told me… just a year before Father died… that you were glad that you were engaged to Yami! How could you say that! You never had a choice! They always told you what to do, how to feel, what to achieve in life! You never had another chance! Never!

When you had the operation, you were glad of it! You said that you were happy that you'd be able to have a family with Yami, that thought made me ill. You worried for me, and I yelled at you to leave me alone. Later you pinned that temper of mine on the 'sickness' I had temporarily. But I wasn't sick. I was betrayed!

That's when the dreams started… I felt guilty at first… I mean, you were my brother. I wasn't meant to love you _that_ way… I tried everything I could think of to try and get my mind off you and those accursed dreams. I tried courting some noble girls, then boys, the Palace concubines suddenly had a job, both the males and the females… but nothing worked!

I was still obsessed with you!

Then I realised it, it was so simple. I was in love with you. I didn't just love you, I was in love with you, I wanted you as my husband. That thought was wrong, I shoved it away again and again, but it came back so many times it's as if I was clinging to it.

You were so beautiful, perfect body, beauty past compare, personality to match, what made Yami Atem worthy of you? How could I not fall for you? I knew you better than anyone… or so I believed.

I saw a way out for you; I'd have you instead of that Vagabond. You'd be happy with me, and I'd finally be able to let go of the insanity.

So I went to our Father… I had to break off that marriage! But it was too late, he'd signed you away, and so had you. I… never told anyone this… but it wasn't an assassin that killed Father. I was so angry. I don't even remember what I did, I just remember waking up from that black rage… and he was DEAD!

I felt like a monster. I won't deny that. I killed the only parent we had left. I was a murderer now. I ran to my rooms, burned my clothes and washed myself spotless and then went back just before dawn to stage an assassination. I still can't believe that everyone believed it… or maybe they were too scared to.

You believed it and you still do, poor you, your too innocent for your own good, you believe that there is still good in me. Maybe there is, but it's hidden with the insanity you fed me to.

You cried into my chest all the next night, heaven and hell for me. I had hurt you, but now I was the only one you wanted to be with. I had to hold myself back from you, you weren't ready, hardly of age! But I knew you'd be mine now, there would be no one left to stop me, Aknamkanon would be next, then that no good devil child of his!

I became King and now I had the power to fix your life.

I was too late though. You had had your heart stolen by that demon! I began to distance the two of you, slowly because you couldn't suspect me and neither could Aknamkanon. But you were still smitten with him! You were still in love with him! It wasn't fair! I knew you were under some sort of spell, so I had to get rid of those who were bewitching you.

Poisoning that fool Aknamkanon was easier than I thought it'd be. He drank every poisoned cup I gave him, but it was taking so long… no one can resist the poison of the Orichalcos for this long.

You had betrayed me again, I went to poison the fool's nightly drink and I saw you putting a vial of clear liquid into his wine. As soon as you saw me, your face paled and I knew you were betraying me again. That black rage that killed our Father took over me again, when I woke, you were pinned under me and I was choking you. I backed off at once, horrified at myself, I had hurt you.

You looked at me in such a way that broke my heart, you were terrified of me. I sent you away and when we returned home I was never going to let you leave my Palace again. You sent letters, some of those to Yami made me green with envy, you wrote over every sentence so carefully and filled with the love that was meant for me! Soon the letters were banned, I'd hoped you'd return to your senses.

Aknamkanon was a difficult case though, he managed to beat the poison I gave him, so I had to end him the hard way. It was easier than I expected, brainwashing my own troops, I didn't feel like I was betraying them. Atlantis would benefit so much from this! All the gold in the temples, it would have founded another country and a half at least!

The stone walls fell and I took over. I smiled as I thought that at last I'd have your love, your trust and that Yami Atem would be gone…

He wasn't dead, but he was gone, in a disgrace. No man can survive for long in the desert, or so they told me.

But…

* * *

Dartz looked up as the doors opened. Yugi, and his servant, surrounded by about fifteen guards entered the Kehmetian Palace throne room. Dartz's smile faltered at the look of horror on Yugi's face. He was pale and his eyes were large and scared, like a mouse before a snake.

When the guards halted and Yugi stopped he looked around, brainwashed guards, specks of blood everywhere, terrified servants and Atlantian banners hung over every part of the carved walls. Dartz's proud work, save for the blood that would be cleared up later, but Yugi wasn't proud.

Just as Dartz was about to speak Yugi gasped out "What have you done?" Ryou was just as pale, his hand over his mouth and looking like he'd throw up or faint at any moment, yet he had his other hand tightly holding Yugi's. They were scared.

Dartz blinked. Yugi shook his head in denial "What have you done? How could you!" he shouted, tears running down his face. "What had they ever done to you?"

Dartz smirked "Yugi. Can't you see, now you are free to be with whoever you wish" he gestured around himself "No more Pharaohs, no more arranged marriage. You'll be happy here as my husband, just think of what we can achieve together-"

"What!" Yugi interrupted him, looking sickened. "Dartz… no, we're brothers, that's wrong!" he stepped closer to Ryou. Ryou put an arm around him, like he was protecting him.

Dartz glared, _that servant…_ "Well if it's this servant you prefer-"

Yugi shook his head "Ryou's a friend" Ryou was nodding meekly. Yugi looked around "Where's Yami? What have you done to him?"

Dartz snarled "Worthless Vagabond! He escaped into the desert a week ago, he'll be food for the vultures right about now"

Yugi gasped and shook his head with tears running down his cheeks "No…" he whispered. Ryou rubbed his shoulders and whispered things to him, but he was teary eyed too. Dartz glared, frustrated, why did Yugi still cling to him? Could he really- No! Yugi was brainwashed, he didn't love Yami Atem! He was raised with the impression that he wasn't allowed to love anyone else!

Dartz snapped his fingers "I have a gift for you" he said shortly.

Yugi looked up just as a tall man with long brown hair was flung into the room, he groaned and lay still. Yugi screamed "Mahad!" and rushed out of his circle of guards to the man's side. "Mahad! Are you alright!" he called to him in Kehmetian.

Mahad slowly opened his eyes and blinked tiredly "Prince Yugi…" he greeted, and tried to stand but fell.

Yugi caught him "Stop! You're too hurt to move" he reasoned.

Dartz smiled "Meet your new bodyguard. Mahad, you know what will happen if you don't serve me. That little family of yours will be hunted like wolves" he taunted.

Mahad nodded, eyes to the ground "I know" Yugi looks horrified.

Dartz nodded "Take them, all three of them, to the adjoining Palace. Guards be up and aware, until I have Yami Atem's head on a plate you must be as watchful as the stars" the guards all bowed and moved them out. Yugi supported Mahad as they walked out, Ryou helping and whispering in hushed Atlantian. Yugi was still crying.

* * *

Somehow that beast of a man survived and tormented me from afar. Stealing, hurting, mocking me from his hidden hide out. I tried to capture him and end him, but it backfired, and he stole you from me. That fair day was the worst day of my life!

You begged for his life, why? You were meant to love me! You tried to barging yourself in exchange for his freedom, what I always wanted and you always denied me! But I didn't want it like this! You were doing it for him, for Yami Atem, not for me! When I was threatened, forced to release him, you ran down and embraced him, I heard what you said "I couldn't have lived without you Yami"

Another tear in my soul, little brother. Just another.

When he had stolen you, I tore the Kingdom apart to find you. Doesn't that show how much you meant to me? Apparently not.

The next time I saw you was after I had shot that demon man in the back, yet again he survived, he isn't human for certain, I found you caring for him in the Pharaoh's tombs. What a fitting setting to kill someone of royal blood.

But I was too late. That monster had taken you, tainted your body and you had conceived his filthy child. That moment was painful, so painful, but it showed me the only way to free you from him. I was prepared to do it, why not? I had already killed our Father! But as the knife came down to end your life and free you from this monster of a man, the Orichalcos spared you, and your baby.

In truth, little brother and love, I'll never be able to end you. And in the brief pause after realizing what had saved your life, these thoughts filled my head, I saw back in time and I saw what drove me to this. Love is a curse. But only if it's denied.

What went wrong Yugi?

What went wrong?

* * *

**"Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?"**

**Dartz is a sicko, don't get me wrong, but I hope you can see a little more conflict now. :) There's more than the surface glance. Thanks for reading, please give me a review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
